This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies typically include a fuel rail to distribute fuel to fuel injectors. In central direct injection applications, the fuel injectors may be located between the intake and exhaust valves. The fuel rail may be located along a side of the cylinder head and a conduit may extend from the fuel rail to each fuel injector to provide fuel to the fuel injector. This location of the fuel rail occupies additional space, creating packaging constraints.